


The Library

by mickeylovesian



Series: Beyond the Southside [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mickey and Ian in a library</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> part of the Beyond the Southside series, where Ian and Mickey explore Chicago together

“Can you hurry up? I’m fucking starving.”

“Shh.”

“Don’t tell me to shh, hurry your ginger ass up.”

“Mick, it’s a library and you are yelling,” Ian said turning around to look at Mickey, who was leaning against the stacks with his arms crossed. Mickey rolled his eyes.

“I’m not yelling. You said you wanted to get one book and it’s taking forever. Why couldn’t you just get this book at the library near us on your own time?”

It was a Wednesday afternoon at the end of June and they were at the main branch of the Chicago Public Library. When Ian, tired of spending another day off sitting on the couch or the roof of the abandoned building, had suggested changing things up he never expected Mickey to suggest heading into the heart of Chicago. But here they were, so far north of Canaryville that they both secretly felt out of place, in a library of all places.

They had spent the first half of the day wandering around taking in the sights of a part of their city that they so rarely saw. On their way to find a halfway decent place to eat without having to waste their life savings on a beer they had passed the library. Mickey had protested for a good five minutes before begrudgingly following Ian inside.

“I said you could wait outside,” Ian said, turning his attention back to the Biography shelves, searching for the one on Douglas MacArthur. “Plus, the Canaryville branch doesn’t have the book I want.”

“Fuck that. It’s hot as balls out there,” Mickey said. He stuck his head out around the stacks and looked around. It was the biggest library he had ever been in; in fact, it was the only library besides the one at his elementary school that he had ever been in. “What the fuck do they need all this space for?”

“Lots of books,” Ian said, finally locating the book he wanted. “Got it.”

“Finally,” Mickey said with a sigh. 

“Patience is a virtue, Mick,” he said, moving a step closer to him. Mickey tried to back up but was up against the stacks.

“What the fuck are you doing Gallagher?”

“Shh,” Ian said, putting his finger to his lips while running his other hand down Mickey’s chest. “The place is practically empty and there is almost a 0% chance that we know anyone this far north.”

Mickey seemed to be considering this. While it was true that the place was deserted and there was a very rare chance of running into anyone from the neighborhood, he still wasn’t ok with public displays of affection. Before he had a chance to tell Ian, the redhead lightly ran his fingers over his crotch, causing his dick to stir in anticipation. As much as he wanted to be mad and tell him to fuck off, he was suddenly too turned on to even care.

“Fuck, Gallagher,” he said softly.

“You like that, Mick?”

“No,” he said, but he made no moves to stop Ian as he grabbed his growing dick through his jeans. He involuntarily let out a low groan, which caused a huge smile to form on Ian’s face.

“Liar. Let’s go find a more private section.” 

Twenty minutes later the two boys stepped back out into the warm sun, huge smiles on both of their faces. 

“You like the library now Mick?”

“Not too bad,” Mickey said, lighting a cigarette and looking at Ian. “Now hurry the fuck up, I’m still starving.”


End file.
